


Sugar Daddy.

by noxxx



Series: Starker week 2018 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Starker Week 2018, Sugar Daddy, blowjob, but with a bit of love, peter is 20 here
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: Peter vive recibiendo regalos de Tony. Los gestos del hombre lo halagan demasiado, tanto es así que, en un viaje a Tokio decide demostrarle su aprecio de una forma… especial.-Peter always receives gifts from Tony. The gestures of man flatter him too much. So much so that, on a trip to Tokyo, he decides to show his gratitude in a special way.





	Sugar Daddy.

Todo lo que necesitara, Tony se lo daría.  
No es que Peter se lo pidiera explícitamente. Y al principio no pareció notarlo.  
“Solo está siendo amable” decía ante cualquier tipo de interrogante, y es que a decir verdad, Stark podía llegar a ser muy pero muy… considerado con él, sin razón aparente. Pero de a poco comenzó a darse cuenta que aquellos regalos ya eran un poco demasiados.  
“Chico, no puedes vestirte así. Esos jeans se te están por caer y ¡mira tu chaqueta! Te traje esta ropa de Milán y no, no me agradezcas. Debes verte bien, solo así te van a respetar.”  
“¡Dios! Mira tu pantalla. ¿Es que acaso tiras el celular por ahí así como así? Toma un Starkphone. Liviano, rápido y efectivo. Cuídalo ¿Ok?  
“¿No tienes auto? Ya veo… y tu tía no puede estar llevándote a todos lados. ¿Sabes qué? Ten. Son las llaves del Ford negro. Si, si, si. Úsalo cuando gustes, tengo como diez de estos. Ve a dar una vuelta por ahí con tus amigos.”  
Y es que Peter tampoco podía quejarse. Lo que requiriera, Tony posiblemente lo tenía. Y si no, el hombre estaba más que dispuesto a conseguirlo para Peter. Como si quisiera siempre contentarlo.  
Y el joven adoraba de forma silenciosa esas atenciones. Tony nunca le pedía nada a cambio, pero Peter estaba dispuesto a agradecérselo de alguna forma. ¿Pero que podría darle el simple Peter Parker a Tony Stark? No tenía mucho que ofrecer, y es que no quería creer que su mentor le tenía pena. Que solo lo veía como un tímido chico de un barrio pobre el cual se encontraba desamparado en el mundo. La parte más oscura de su mente siempre se lo decía, pero Peter empujaba esos pensamientos hacia afuera  
Porque los sentimientos hacia aquel hombre eran de agradecimiento simplemente ¿Verdad? Y es que esta idea lo perseguía día y noche. Porque siempre fue atento con él. Y Peter le dedicaba nada más que sonrisas e infinitos gracias.  
Porque solo podía darle eso, las gracias. O hasta ahí llegaban sus límites   
Por ahora.  
Uno de aquellos días lo mandó a llamar, por una cosa importante que debía decirle cara a cara. Requería su presencia en su nueva e imponente mansión a las afueras de la Nueva York. Incluso envió a Happy a buscarlo, pese a que el joven insistió en que podría tomarse un taxi.   
Ya frente a la puerta, Peter respiró hondo antes de entrar. Y es que apenas puso un pie en el recibidor, la fría voz e una inteligencia artificial lo saludó.  
\- Hola joven Parker.  
\- H-hola F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿El señor Stark está disponible? Me dijo que viniera, por lo que yo-Eh, ya sabes. Estoy aquí– rio incómodamente  
\- Bienvenido. El señor Stark dice que te espera en la otra sala, es por el pasillo a la derecha.  
\- Gracias – le sonrió y siguió la dirección indicada.  
La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que pudo vislumbrar un poco antes de entrar. El millonario dueño de aquella imponente mansión se hallaba en una bata de satín, bebiendo un trago y escuchando AC/DC a alto volumen. Por lo visto terminaba de planificar algunas cosas en su tableta. Y Peter se mordió el labio inferior levemente en su escondite.  
Cómo estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, los firmes movimientos de aquellas gráciles manos, su cabello algo desarreglado. Era un hombre realmente atractivo, la primera vez que Peter pensaba aquello de alguien de su mismo sexo y tan mayor.  
Muy mayor para él.  
\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?  
El corazón paró de latirle, lo descubrieron infraganti. Se sonrojó profundamente, inhaló, exhaló y por fin se dignó a entrar a la sala.  
\- H-hola – su voz delataba aquella vergüenza tan típica de Peter – Lo s-siento, la puerta estaba a-algo abierta y yo-  
\- Basta de pedir disculpas niño, no es nada – y le dirigió esas sonrisas ladeadas que podían desarmas a cualquiera. En especial a un adolescente lleno de pensamientos lujuriosos hacia hombres mayores y atractivos que lo invitaban a su mansión.   
Peter intentó reprimir esa sensación que atravesó todo su cuerpo y simplemente tosió un poco.  
\- ¿Y… para que me llamó hoy? ¿H-hice algo malo?  
\- Nah. Te portas bien, generalmente. Y pensé recompensarte – se levantó para quedar frente al joven, de brazos cruzados. Su intensa mirada lo recorrió de arriba abajo – Sé que ya te di un regalo cuando cumpliste 20 el mes pasado.  
\- Me regaló un departamento, señor – Peter le recordó casi sin poder creerse el acto e aquel hombre.   
\- Pero me quedé pensando – la mano del mayor ahora se posó en su hombro y lo estrujó levemente – Fue poco ¿no?  
Peter tragó y miró de costado aquella experta mano sobre su hombro. Apenas lo estaba tocando, no era la primera vez que lo hacía ahí. Pero de un momento a otro deseó que esa mano recorriera su cuerpo, como estaba seguro había tocado a otras personas antes. Y en especial quería que lo tocara en aquella zona bajo su cintura.  
Otro estrujón en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar. Se remojó un poco los labios y negó con la cabeza levemente.  
\- N-No lo creo. Por mi es perfecto.  
\- Tú te mereces algo mejor, Peter – le volvió a sonreír amablemente - Lo pensé mucho y quería discutirlo mejor en privado ¿Te quedarías a cenar?   
\- Claro. – su respuesta fue tan rápida que los asombró a ambos.  
Una hora después se encontraban los dos sentados en la mesa. Los platos y vasos vacíos a un lado. Y es que se sentía como una amena charla entre colegas, pero había cierta condescendencia del mayor hacia él. Podría decirse incluso un leve asombro al oír a Peter y reconfirmar que, en sí, el chico era muy maduro para su edad. Su mentor solo lo dejó hablar y hablar, para escucharlo en silencio. Peter sintió toda la atención de Stark volcada sobre él… Y eso solo le provocaba cierto placer morboso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.  
En algún momento, el mayor decidió tomar la palabra luego de una breve pausa.  
-Bien. Te preguntarás por qué te hice venir ¿Cierto?   
\- Y, la verdad es que sí – se encogió un poco de hombros mientras asentía tímidamente.  
\- Ya eres más grande, y vas a ir a la universidad. Pero mientras tanto, se me ocurrió que podría ayudarte de alguna forma.   
\- ¿De… de qué forma? Si es que puedo saber, señor.  
El mayor se cruzó de piernas y le sonrió de forma sugestiva.  
\- Ofreciéndote un puesto de Stark Industries, por ejemplo. – Le entregó una bolsa negra que decía Hugo Boss y le guiñó un ojo – El traje es invitación de la casa, para que lo consideres.  
Por un momento Peter casi se ahoga con su saliva ¿Era esto enserio? Este hombre era de no creerse. Llegó a pensar que solo era una broma.  
\- ¿Aceptas? – Tony le extendió su mano y Peter se la estrechó inmediatamente, mientras aceptaba la bolsa.  
\- Por supuesto, señor Stark.  
Una sonrisa cómplice entre los dos. Quizás se quedaron tocando sus manos un poco más de lo planeado.

Uno de los sueños más grandes de Peter siempre había sido visitar Tokio. Imagínense la inmensa alegría del chico cuando su mentor (y ahora jefe) le informó que debían atender a una reunión en dicha ciudad. Todavía no podía creerlo. Convencer a su tia no había sido muy difícil, con la simple mención de las palabras “reunión” y “trabajo” la mujer había entendido todo, deseándole suerte a su sobrino.  
“Serán unos días nada más. Presta mucha atención a lo que digan estos tipos, mantente distante pero presente. Y demuéstrales lo que sabes de bioquímica, están muy interesados por eso este año.”  
Del aeropuerto fueron directo al hotel. Descansaron un poco hasta que la tarde llegó, y con ella, la reunión. Peter solo participaba como mano derecha de Tony en reemplazo de Pepper (quien esa semana se encontraba enferma). Pero aunque varios sujetos lo miraban con cierto desagrado, han de admitir que el chico resaltaba por su alta inteligencia a tan corta edad. Verdaderamente impresionante.  
Y es que cuando se subieron al auto que los recogía, no pudo esconder su sonrojo cuando Tony le palmeó la rodilla y lo felicitó. Amaba con locura cuando el hombre le reconocía sus virtudes, un experto en subirle el autoestima a cualquiera.  
\- Estuviste excepcional. Es algo digno de celebrar ¿No crees? Te voy a llevar a este restaurant aquí cerca, no puedes haber estado a Tokio sin haberlo visitado.  
Entraron sin reservación, con solo intercambiar unas palabras con el encargado Tony ya les había conseguido una mesa cerca de un gran ventanal que mostraba la ciudad excesivamente iluminada por las luces de neón. Algunos clientes los miraban con interés, más que nada por ver a Tony Stark cenando con un joven desconocido, pero Peter trató de no darles mucha importancia. Cada uno ordenó, y una vez que les sirvieron, Tony comenzó.  
\- Bueno, creo que alguien los dejó deslumbrados hoy.  
\- No fue para tanto – respondió tímidamente mientras le agregaba sal a su comida, pero cuando levantó la mirada, unos ojos algo oscuros lo estaban admirando profundamente.  
\- Lo digo enserio, Peter. Eres especial– le guiñó el ojo.  
Especial.   
\- ¿Qué dices de pasear por Akihabara? Está a unas cuadras – le propuso casualmente, y Peter casi se ahoga con su bebida.  
\- ¿A-Akihabara? – preguntó atónito.  
\- Hoy te oí hablando con tu amigo Ned, le contabas que te morías por ir, si no mal recuerdo.  
\- ¿Cómo… cómo oyó eso?  
\- Tu voz algo chillona traspasa la pared y mi habitación está pegada a la tuya en el hotel. Es un poco tu culpa – se limpió un poco la boca con una servilleta y lo miró.  
Al joven se le hizo agua la boca, en aquellos negocios vendían todo lo que él podría llegar a imaginar y más. Adoraría ir pero recordó tristemente que su bolsillo no se lo permitía.   
\- N-No es necesario de todas formas, pero gra-  
\- Insisto. – su voz se elevó sobre la de Peter – “Te mueres por ir”, pero no me lo quieres decir. No te avergüences por querer cosas, Peter.  
Y es que Stark le dedicó aquellos ojos amables y sonrisa convincente, que lograron que asienta con su cabeza resignado. Y gran parte de él gritaba que acepte de todas formas. Si se lo estaban ofreciendo tan fácilmente…  
-  
Peter prácticamente corrió a diestra y siniestra por cada uno de los negocios, tan rápido que a su mentor le costaba un poco seguirle el paso y no perderse. Hasta que el joven paró en seco frente a una vitrina inmensa, llena de diferentes tipos de celulares, computadoras y distintos aparatos. En el medio de todos ellos y destacando de sobremanera se encontraba una consola. Los ojos de Peter la recorrieron como si fuera oro en polvo, Stark le siguió la mirada y luego volvió a verlo a él. Sonrió.  
\- ¿La quieres?  
\- N-no. – intentó fingir desinterés – Es edición limitada, solo las venden aquí. Yo solo la veía.   
\- Y cómo la veías – su tono de voz sugerente otra vez - No es problema para mí – y en un parpadeo el hombre entró a la tienda y salió con una bolsa que terminó en brazos de Peter.  
\- ¿Quieres algo más? Ya que estamos aquí – el hombre le sonrió.   
Y Peter lo imitó. Stark notó eso.   
\- ¿Que dirías si agregamos una nueva televisión la lista?   
Peter respiró hondo, pero levantó la vista y habló de forma dulce.  
\- Le diría que muchas gracias, señor Stark. – volvió a mirarlo de esa forma tan inocente y a la vez tan cargada de dobles intenciones. Se frotó un poco el ojo - Me siento algo cansado, ¿Podemos volver al hotel?  
\- Tus deseos son órdenes.  
Volvieron en el Audi R8 Spyder del hombre. A Peter no le molestó cuando el brazo del conductor le rodeó los hombros por sobre el asiento, en respuesta reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Tony y simplemente se quedó mirando las luces de la ciudad que resplandecían a través de la ventana. Y poco a poco Peter comenzó a perder la timidez que siempre lo dominaba junto a su mentor. Ideas extrañas orbitaban su mente y… su libido. Aquella parte de su mente de la cual sabía poco y nada.  
Uno da lo que recibe ¿no?  
Ya una vez que vuelven al hotel, Tony le ofrece pasar a su suite para hablar de algunos asuntos de trabajo, como pobre excusa de tener al chico en una habitación con él. Solo los dos.  
“Solo los dos” repetía una voz en la cabeza de Peter.  
Tony puso un poco de música y fue a por una botella y un par de copas mientras se aflojaba un poco la corbata. Peter también se puso cómodo y pero ahora solo vestía su camisa blanca, la cual hacia juego con su tez ya de por si pálida.   
\- Brindemos, muchacho. Porque nuestra estadía en esta ciudad quede inmortalizada– al ver la mirada algo curiosa del chico sobre aquel brebaje, decidió tranquilizarlo – Blanc de noirs. Una delicia ¿Lo probaste alguna vez?  
Peter negó dubitativamente. Su experiencia con el alcohol se limitaba a unos dos vasos de cerveza en alguna fiesta. Pero quiso parecer maduro frente al hombre, por lo que lo acompañó en el brindis y probó un sorbo. Quiso reprimir las ganas de escupirlo, era demasiado amargo y no comprendía cómo su mentor se lo bajaba de un solo trago. Con mucho disgusto pudo terminarse lo que le habían servido.  
Aun con la copa entre sus labios, se quedó observándolo de más, estaba sentado en el gran sillón de terciopelo. Tal vez sea la luz de la ciudad que se filtraba por el ventanal, o aquella bebida extraña que provocó algo en su sistema, o… quizá era simplemente la confianza de estar a solas con aquel hombre que le había dado de todo sin pedir nada a cambio.   
¿Era únicamente agradecimiento?¿O había empezado a sentir algo más que eso? Lo confundía un poco.   
Pero estaba seguro de algo: quería hacer más que hablar esa noche.  
Decidió quitarle el mando a la razón y entregárselo a sus deseos contenidos desde hace meses. Caminó despacio hasta terminar sentado en el piso frente a su mentor, quien al verlo ahí dejo la copa sobre la mesa. Le sonrió de forma curiosa.  
\- ¿Qué haces ahí?  
\- Gracias por invitarme aquí – respondió ignorando la pregunta. Y Stark tampoco le insistió en que contestara - Señor Stark…  
\- ¿Si?  
\- Usted siempre… siempre hace cosas por mí. Yo no se lo pido y usted me lo da igual, y quisiera saber ¿Por qué?  
El hombre se tomó un momento para responderle con una voz unos tonos más grave de lo habitual, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano.  
\- Porque eres un buen chico – lo miró desde arriba. Cierto deseo apareció en esos oscuros ojos que lo observaban atentamente– Es un placer para mí hacerte feliz.  
Placer. La forma en la que lo dijo, oh. Los ojos de Peter brillaron y con su pie acarició disimuladamente la pierna del hombre, quien suspiró por lo bajo. Peter intentaba imitar algo que vio en alguna película, el pobre tenía nula experiencia en seducción. Por lo que solo podía aferrarse a una vaga idea.  
\- Estoy muy agradecido ¿sabe? – Ladeó su cabeza un poco - Me di cuenta que… amo viajar. Y más si es con usted.  
\- Oh ¿De verdad? – su voz sonó más gutural mientras veía la forma en la que Peter acariciaba su pierna, pero no dijo nada acerca de eso.   
\- Si – Suspiró Peter- Y cuando es bueno conmigo, señor- su pie subió de a poco, y frotó más fuerte cerca de su rodilla – De verdad me gusta.  
\- Quisiera oír mas de lo que te gusta – su voz algo sensual, con el dedo índice le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Peter gateó un poco hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, acostó su cabeza en una pierna y su pie fue reemplazado por su mano, la cual subió desde el tobillo y se movió hacia el interior de la pierna de Stark a un ritmo tortuoso. Durante todo el proceso le dirigió esos dulces ojos que solo guardaba para él. Y aunque el mayor maldijo internamente, ansiaba que la mano del Peter siguiera haciendo lo que le plazca entre sus piernas - ¿Puede ser que se te antoje algo?  
\- Puede ser – el tono de voz de Peter se hizo más meloso, como esperando a que Tony adivinara – Ya sabe, volver a viajar pronto, por ejemplo. Y que hagamos más visitas por algunas tiendas que me interesan – se humedeció los labios y lo miró a los ojos - Como la que hicimos hoy.  
Su mano comenzó a delinear infinitos ida y vuelta, a forma de caricia. Volvió a mirar al hombre y esperó una afirmativa.  
\- ¿Que… que tan pronto? – su voz sonó algo entrecortada y Peter rio un poco.  
\- Lo antes posible - por fin su mano rozó la entrepierna del hombre, la cual se encontraba excitada a medias. Peter se mordió el labio inferior y lo acarició con cuidado ahí, mirando atentamente la reacción del hombre. Tony apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos por un momento, pero no pudo evitar un suspiro desde el fondo de su garganta.  
\- Ah, Peter… ¿Qué quieres? Dímelo, dímelo y lo vas a tener para primera hora de mañana.  
Peter lo miró con adoración, y el hombre bajó sus manos para tomar las mejillas del joven con cuidado, acariciando su suave rostro y labios con su pulgar – Eres tan lindo ¿Lo sabias?  
Y es que Peter abrió un poco la boca, pero no supo que decir. Y el otro se dio cuenta de esos grandes ojos caramelo que lo miraban con esa devoción única de un joven dominado por algo que ni el mismo conocía. Se concentró en las cálidas manos sobre su piel, para inclinarse un poco más cerca del rostro de su mentor. Por fin pudo formular algunas palabras.  
\- ¿U-Usted lo cree? – murmuró Peter, sintiendo su cara arder.  
\- Siempre lo pude admirar – bajó un poco más la cabeza y le habló en el mismo nivel de voz – Tan lindo e inocente para mí. Tan delicado - Peter gimió en un respiro. Unas pocas palabras agradables de ese hombre y ya lo tenía literalmente de rodillas. Sus rostros cada vez más cerca hasta que ya no hubo distancia.  
Tony lo besó.  
Sin esperar más, Peter trepó (sin cortar el beso) hasta sentarse sobre el regazo del hombre y rodearlo con sus piernas. Juntó sus manos tras su cabeza y se inclinó un poco hasta su oído, donde le susurró.  
\- Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, señor Stark – sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja – Q-Quiero hacerlo sentir bien.  
Tony lo besó en la mandíbula, para ir bajando por su cuello despacio. Peter solo podía suspirar y gimotear por lo bajo, su barba lo raspaba pero eso solo lograba hacerlo sentir mas deseado.  
\- S-Señor…  
\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – su voz profunda y suave como el terciopelo del sillón donde estaban.  
\- Yo- P-Puede tocar más, si quiere – se sonrojó un poco ante su propio comentario.  
\- Hmm, ansioso – lo acarició por sobre sus pantalones un poco y Peter gimió inconscientemente - ¿Te gusta cuando te toco ahí?  
Asintió con leve vergüenza. Le gustaba. Le encantaba.   
Levantó la cabeza para ver a Peter mientras se humedecía los labios, con cuidado movió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja  
Esta vez fue Peter quien lo besó. Tony le acarició la mejilla con un pulgar e introdujo su lengua en aquella boca inexperta. Se besaban con aquella explosión de lujuria que venían escondiendo hace tiempo. El mayor quería hacer lo imposible con tal de complacer al joven. No sabe en qué momento el chico estaba restregándose sobre su entrepierna. Y es que Peter ya estaba fuera de sí, tanto… tanto que se le vino una idea a su mente algo oscura.  
Se separó del hombre un segundo. Tony no entendió mucho, creyó que tal vez Peter se arrepentía o algo por el estilo. Pero los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de lascivia decían todo lo contrario.  
\- Señor Stark – su voz apenas era un susurro - ¿Me deja hacer algo por usted? Por favor, por favor.  
El mayor acarició su espalda con una mano y su mejilla con la otra,. La mirada de su mentor fue… dulce. Dulce como el azúcar, dulce como la piel del joven, como sus labios, como su candidez.  
Peter lo besó por todo el rostro y luego se quedó en su cuello. Desesperadamente comenzó a abrirle su camisa, y siguió besándole la clavícula. Y es que el mayor solo pudo suspirar y dejarse atender por este joven el cual no le podía quitar las manos de encima.  
Volvió caer de rodillas frente a él. Con manos algo temblorosas abrió su cinturón y bajó el cierre. Lo sacó de sus pantalones y Tony le quitó el cabello de la frente, prestando toda su atención al joven y a sus labios algo entreabiertos, expectantes y hasta curiosos.  
El chico probó primero con una lamida rápida sobre la cabeza, haciendo al hombre sisear y morderse el labio inferior. Sus labios ya estaban algo brillosos por la saliva y el líquido preseminal. Y trató de abrir un poco más su boca para seguir tomándolo, pero era demasiado grande.  
\- Despacio. No quiero que te ahogues – Tony le acarició el cabello – Lo estás haciendo bien, cariño. Mira… te voy a ayudar.  
Peter levantó la vista y le sonrió aun con la boca ocupada. El hombre gimió un poco ante esto y con algunas palabras de apoyo lo tomó por la parte trasera de su cabeza para marcarle un ritmo, guiándolo y enseñándole cómo hacerlo.  
\- Lo estás haciendo bien – lo felicito con voz grave.  
Peter empezó con la cabeza, alternando con lentas lamidas y moviéndolo con su mano para ayudarse. Su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un ritmo que solo lo llevaría al clímax total. Unos momentos antes de eso, el mayor le indicó que se separara.  
\- Abre – con su mano lo tomó por la mandíbula, y con cuidado le bajó el labio inferior con su pulgar. Peter entendió a que se refería y sacó su lengua. No daba más de estar rojo, pero se sentía bien si esto era por el señor Stark.   
El hombre se tocó un par de veces hasta acabar por sobre su lengua y dentro de su boca. Finas líneas de semen manchaban su mejilla y estas escurrieron desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla. Y aunque lo sintió extraño, lo saboreó con curiosidad. Amargo, pero no tanto como aquella bebida con la cual brindaron. Stark se posó sobre el en el piso, tomó las manos de Peter y las puso sobre su cabeza. Volvió a besarlo, con locura y pasión. Y Peter le correspondió, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su entrepierna también y gimió.  
\- L-Lo siento, yo… yo no lo pude evitar. Me gustó mucho tenerlo en mi boca, señor Stark.  
\- No pasa nada – Tony besó sus labios y luego bajó para comenzar a mordisquear su cuello – También quiero entretenerme un poco contigo.   
Con una mano abrió su cierre y tomó la erección del muchacho, masajeándola a un ritmo estable mientras acariciaba la lengua de Peter con la suya. Lo tocó con más y más ganas, tanto que Peter pronto estuvo gimiendo en voz alta por su tacto, exigiendo más. Y es que su mentor sabía perfectamente como tenerlo así.  
\- ¿Quieres que siga?- aquella voz rasposa en su oído solo hacia retorcerse de gusto y asentir frenéticamente – Siempre quise hacer esto contigo. Dime lo que quieres para tenerte así siempre. Lo que sea Peter – un beso en su mejilla – Solo dilo – otro en su mandíbula – Y lo tendrás en un parpadeo.  
\- S-Señor-¡Ah! – apenas podía respirar – U-Usted sabe c-como conseguirlo.  
\- Solo yo puedo tocarte aquí – Le dio un pequeño tirón a su entrepierna -¿Si?  
Con esa simple caricia y ya se vino en la mano del mayor. Tony le sonrió mientras lamia el orgasmo del chico entre sus dedos sin pudor y lo veía quedarse poco a poco dormido sobre la alfombra, escenario testigo de la extraña noche.  
Y es que a la mañana siguiente Peter despertó en la cama de su habitación, sus pantalones cerrados como su camisa. Cuando se dio la vuelta sobre su lugar oyó un ruido de papel y se encontró con un fajo de billetes al lado. Una nota que lo acompañaba.  
“Tuve que arreglar algunas cosas del trabajo. Ten esto, diviértete un rato. Vuelvo al mediodía y podemos ir al museo Miraikan. Si quieres, claro.  
PD: Gracias por lo de anoche, fue genial. Aún recuerdo tu linda cara cuando…   
Espero que podamos repetirlo pronto. ¿Sí?  
T.S.”  
Peter se tapó la cara rememorando todo. Dios. Nunca se creyó capaz de algo semejante, el simple recuerdo lo abrumaba. Los besos, las caricias, el placer.   
Pero al volver la vista hacia los billetes en su mano, aceptó que estaría encantado de volver a repetirlo. Y mucho. La sola idea volvía a emocionarlo.  
Pensó en que tal vez podría pasar por alguna tienda erótica, de esas que venden linda ropa interior y ropa de encaje. Para cuando el señor Stark volviera se encontrara con una grata sorpresa… y si el hombre quería, tal vez le daría otro de sus generosos y bien recibidos regalos.

**Author's Note:**

> ya quiero hacerle una segunda parte ;)


End file.
